Episode 221: Jareth Defense Tactics
"Jareth Defense Tactics" was originally released on October 13, 2014. Description The skills you learn in today's episode may very well save your life. Sorry, not "skills" - "skill," singular. That skill is, of course, urban contact juggling. Suggested talking points Hatsune Miku, Greeting Card Resale Market, Saving the Store, A Dime Bag of Hummus, Down the Oubliette, The Giving Tree Ruined, Chicken Venting, Runes N' Crystals, Molting Outline 06:59 - When people give birthday/Christmas/valentine cards and such, when is it okay to throw them away? We all know the cards will get thrown away eventually; should we throw them away in front of the giver after searching it for cash, or perhaps just cross the name out and re-gift it as an eco-friendly gesture? -- Hoarding Hallmark 14:52 - My friend started a comic book store in our small town a little over a year ago. He plans to go out of business soon. What's the etiquette for the death of a friend's dream? Do I send him a card? If it makes any difference, he is not into hugs. -- Mourning Ms. Marvel In Logan 20:51 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Xin, who asks: How to package hummus for trick-or-treaters? im handing out homemade hummus this halloween and want to ensure it stays fresh and doesnt spill in the bags of trick-or-treaters. whats the best small, inexpensive container i can use? 28:29 - I recently moved to a town that has a reputation for being kind of dangerous. More oftentimes than not, I find myself on the other end of some aggressive stares from rough-looking individuals. I'm an Asian male, and as such direct eye contact isn't my area of expertise - coming out on top of a staring contest even less so. With that in mind, what are some things I can do to wig out people who try to stare me down? -- Glaring Gladiator In Gilroy 32:05 - MZ - Sponsored by Nature Box. Sponsored by Hulu. Personal message from Maria Beben. Personal message from Spencer. Personal message from Liz Gilbert. 45:44 - Farm Wisdom *Chicken waste elimination *Cow warming 48:24 - Y - Sent in by Jesse Marciano, from Yahoo Answers user moonyara, who asks: Do you believe in the power of Runes? do you believe in Runes and what will happen to you if you carry a Rune or Runes in your pocket? does it have an effect in your life? i wonder if i will benefit from it. thank you for sharing your knowledge. 54:51 - There will probably be a max fun week meet-up a 25 minute drive away from our home, but my husband doesn't want to go because it's a Sunday night. How can I convince my husband that it's okay to occasionally go out on a school night, even though it might mess up our chore schedule? -- No Semi-Spontaneity In New Jersey 58:45 - Housekeeping *Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: International Waters, Lady To Lady, Throwing Shade, Jordan Jesse Go, Destination DIY, Baby Geniuses, The Flop House, Bullseye 65:23 - FY - Sent in by Michelle Dobash, from Yahoo Answers user mrcozyk, who asks: Is Joe Pesci really a maniac? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Let Me Throw This Out Category:UHF Category:America's Next Top Model Category:Farm Wisdom